mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Catastrophe
is an edit of Mizuchi, as the name implies, this crazy edit is a true member of the "God Orochi race to the cheapest.", this edit in terms of cheapness exceeds that of related cheap edits such as Devils Eye, being able to defeat many other God Tier characters, including Chuck Norris. This edit should only be pitted with characters whos cheapness matches Crazy Catastrophe, examples being Mario-Of-Anger and Ice-Oro-Mizuchi. This edit cannot be KOed by normal means and can only be KOed using a cheaper related Mizuchi edit known as Ice-Oro-Mizuchi or characters such as G-Guanyin-Ice and Salvaton Orochi. Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few well-known edits known as Overkill and Dark-Arc-Angel. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by okihaito, this edit of argubly one of the cheapest edits of Mizuchi ever made. This is also one of the first edits to be considered in cheapness to the point where he is nearly impossible to KO. Gameplay Crazy Catastrophe is a CPU controlled character, meaning he cannot be controlled by the player, but features a unique moveset, he is able to summon clones of himself, having many full screen OHKO moves and his most devesating move Cremination Blast. But the cheapness really starts when he is in his 12p mode, in his 12p mode he is capable of defeating Characters such as Chuck Norris or those without a hitbox such as Omega Tom Hanks and Shiny Diamond 12p. Crazy Catastrophe can KO any character in under a few seconds from the start of the round. Crazy Catastrophe through only works for WinMugen and has yet to be patched for 1.0. When selecting his 11p or skipping the intro of his other palettes (12P included), Crazy Catastrophe's battle mode changes entirely; recent versions start out with cracking glass, followed by a Return To Nothingness with a higher pitched Darkja Sound effect, after which 7 different modes of full screen events are active: - 1. Spheres in red, blue, cyan, green, yellow, magenta and white fly up from the bottom randomly. - 2. Snowflake-like projectiles from Mizuchi closing up appear randomly, coupled with low-pitched Mizuchi voices. - 3. Blood-splatters now appear randomly and low-pitched Orochi voices join in with Mizuchi's voices. - 4. Spheres explode to the sound of a beating heart appear randomly, while the screen overall also alters in color, from normal, to green, blue, red or white. - 5. A human face which appears to be screaming appears now permanently in the background with white kanji symbols raining down. - 6. Red Kanji symbols, coupled with the Level 3 blood-splatters appear now all over the screen. - 7. All of the previous levels now appear simultaneously until the match is over (regardless of victory, time over or defeat). Stats *Life: 1000000 *Power: 777000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Edits Crazy Catastrophe has also inspired a few edits of the the character, a few well-known edits known as: -Overkill: An edited version of Crazy Catastrophe with a different palette and new intros. -Dark-Arc-Angel: Another edited version of Crazy Catastrophe with a different aura and palette and a has Seymour's Theme from Final Fantasy X playing when using his 12th palette. Videos Category:Characters Category:CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Prefixed CharactersCategory: Edited CharactersCategory: Orochi/Mizuchi Edits